


Going nowhere fast

by Charmingwolf



Category: Blazing Saddles (1974)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: bitch i might be





	

Going Nowhere special ended up being a lot longer of a journey than I expected. And by longer i mean about 126 years longer.


End file.
